1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator which can efficiently produce a very low temperature, and in particular to a device for supplying a working medium to a working space in the refrigerator.
2. Description of Prior Art
In Japanese Patent application No. 55-72638 which has been laid open without examination on May 31, 1980, a refrigerator is disclosed which includes a working space which is fluidly connected with an intermediate pressure chamber via capillary section. A working medium, under a pressure corresponding to the average cycle pressure in the working space, is supplied continually from the intermediate pressure chamber to the working space via the capillary until the refrigerator is brought steady state.
In the aforementioned refrigerator, the average cycle pressure in the working space is increased upon an increase in the load to be refrigerated at a refrigerating station due to heat transfer to the refrigerating section thereto from outside the station. This results in a temperature, at which the working medium is liquefied, becoming unstable.